Fifty Shades of Grief
by betty.torres.587
Summary: I am starting my story after the incident with Jack Hyde. Ana has been in a coma for almost three months. By some miracle she is still pregnant. Someone from Christian's past is keeping tabs on him. Will he find out who it is before it's too late? Will update for a better summary in the future. Please review and comment. New chapters will be post on Mondays.
1. Synopsis

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first ever FanFic. I have had this idea swimming in my head since I read the fifty Shades Trilogy for the first time. I have since read it a total of 4 times and will probably read it again in the future. I absolutely love Ana and Christian. I have been wanting to write for a while now and have been working on my life's story. But I don't think I can get to that until I get past that. I have read a lot of fanfic on here and love a lot of the stories I have read thus far. Don't worry as of now my story will not have Ana and Christina cheating on each other. My story take off at the incident with Jack Hyde and goes in a completely different direction. I write what I know. Hope you all enjoy. I am adding a little snippet of my story. I haven't decided if this an a one-shot or if it will have a few chapters. I appreciate any ideas, thoughts, criticism; good bad or indifferent. **

**Please Note: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or its characters. I may add my own characters to this story down the road. The plot and outcome are the only things I own. Memories and past conversations may have been borrowed for the Trilogy.**

"It's been four months sir.", Taylor nervously says as Christian paces the hospital room. "Don't you think I know that. I don't care. She has never given up on me and I am not giving up on her." Christian replies holding back tears. He stops pacing at the foot of Ana's bed. He studies her. She looks the same. Same pale skin, brown hair. Her cuts and bruises have healed. The only difference is her belly has gotten bigger. Blip is still growing. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have said something. I would have saved you in time.", Christian says to the room hoping Ana can hear him. He lets out a loud sigh and sits next to Ana. He holds her hand and rests his head on the side of the bed and slowly drifts asleep. He doesn't sleep long as the demons and monsters creep into his subconscious.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you all think. I will try to update in the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Please note that the first post I did was a synopsis. I was toying around with the idea. I didn't officially have anything written until the other day. You will find a discrepancy in the synopsis, I put that Ana was in a coma for almost 4 months. I changed that to now being in a coma for almost 3 months. I hope you can see past that. Oh, one more thing. I am not an English major. I have been in school since God knows when there may and will be mistakes. However, I will try by best to avoid them. I have reads this about 10 times and have had my husband proofread it. Therefore, without further ado I present to you the official first chapter of my fanficiton. Over a thousand words. Enjoy. Please review. I love reading your reviews.**

**NOTE: I do not own the characters form E.L James' book. I am simply borrowing them for my creative purposes.**

Chapter 1:

**Taylor's POV:**

I have stood in the corner of this hospital room for almost three months now. Poor Mr. Grey doesn't know what to do with himself. He's always yelling; not like that is any different from his usual self, but I can't blame him either. I would be the same if it where Gail laying there. I take him to work from the hospital, and bring him back right after. He and I will go for a run during his lunch hour. It's the same routine everyday. Breakfast in Ana's room, he reads her the paper each morning; we leave for work, lunch, run, meetings, kickboxing, back to the hospital. Gail will bring dinner and a change of clothes for the next day. He showers in the en suite bathroom. Occasionally, he will go to Escala to sleep. If he does sleep, it is not long before he wakes screaming for Ana.

I tell Christian that I am stepping out of the room for a little while but remind him I will be close by. "Thank you, Taylor." is all he says as he sits next to Ana and holds her hand. Poor Ana, she is attached to twice as many monitors because somehow although she is in a coma, she remains pregnant. After I leave the nurses station to brief security on where I will be, my phone starts to buzz. I look at the caller ID and see that it is Ms. Adams, Ana's mom. I gave her my number after her last visit so that she wasn't bothering Mr. Grey for updates. "No, change yet Ms. Adams. The doctors say she is stable for the time being. No, ma'am he hasn't been home for two weeks now ma'am. He refuses to leave her side for longer than a day. Yes ma'am I will tell him." I end the call after I reassure her that either myself or one of the security staff will call if Ana's condition changed good or bad.

On my way down to the cafeteria, I call Gail to tell her to prepare dinner for Mr. Grey and to send it up to the hospital with Sawyer. "No Jason, Sawyer can escort me, I will pack some things for Mr. and Mrs. Grey and hand deliver it myself." She says. I know she just wants to help. It is part of her job after all. "Jason, I have to keep busy. I will just loose my mind if I don't keep busy. Besides, I have a feeling she'll be waking soon." Always hopeful.

"I know Gail. You're so good to them."

"It's the least I can do they have been so good to us. Jason?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I end the call before I get all emotional. I pay for my coffee and have a seat in the cafeteria close to the entrance.

After taking my I head back up. Mrs. Grey and I reach the floor at the same time. We make eye contact and I rush over to Mr. Grey. Damn, he's going to rip me a new one. I can just feel it.

**CPOV:**

Taylor leaves the room. He's probably really tired of me. Perhaps after all this I let him take a vacation. He and Gail have been so good to us. "Oh Ana, My Ana." That's the last thing I say before I fall asleep at her side. I have not slept much but when I do, that is when the monsters come. That's when I can't control what is going on. I need control. I crave control.

_She sleeps. She doesn't move. She's cold. Mommy won't wake up. She just lays there. I brush her hair; she just lays there. Mommy doesn't wake up. She's cold. I cover her in my blanket. Ana doesn't move. Ana just sleeps. I need to take care of her._

The monitors screaming in the distance wake me. When I fully wake, the nurses are running into the room. "What's happening?" I yell. "What's wrong?" "Mr. Grey, I am sorry but you are going to have to leave the room until we can figure out what is wrong with your wife and the baby." "No, I am not leaving and if you try to make me leave again I will buy this hospital and fire your ass." I yell at the nurse. I don't mean it but she leaves me alone and I walk out the room to call my mom.

"Mom? Something's wrong!"

"Christian, darling it will be ok. I am heading down now and we'll get to the bottom of things." She reassures me and I hang up the phone and stare into the window of the hospital room, helpless. God, this is killing me. I just want to hold my girl and protect her. I don't like this not being in control. It's killing me. Where the hell is Taylor?

My mom finally makes it to Ana's floor and she talks to one of the other doctors. They said that the baby just moved positions and the monitors weren't picking up the heartbeat. They were able to find it again and it is ok for me to go back in. I practically run to Ana's side and grab her hand and start talking. "Ana. Ana baby, can you hear me? Open your eyes baby, please."

**APOV:**

Its dark and I am kind of cold. I think he covers my in a blanket or he's touching me because I feel a little warmer. I hear him but I can't open my eyes or move my arms. _"Oh Christian, I'm here baby, I wish you knew that I can hear you. Keep talking baby. You. Are. My. Lifeline." _The darkness comes and I am slowly taken into dreamland. That's where I see him. The little copper haired boy. Fifty? My fifty? It can't be. I have seen this little boy for as long as I can remember. Usually, I see him from a distance but now…now he's not far, just on the other side of this dark, dark room. He looks just like my Fifty. However, from what I can see, he has my eyes. Blue crystal orbs. How is that possible?

_"Blip? Blip, is that you?"_

He walks over to me and he is holding a little teddy bear with a baby blue shirt.

_"Hi Mommy."_

_"Oh my sweet little boy. How is this possible?"_

_"Anything is possible when you dream."_

_"Am I dying?"_

_"No mommy, you're not dying. You are going to wake up soon. And when you do, things will not be the same. You and daddy have to take care of each other. It's the only way that you both will be able to get through this."_

Blip turns his head to look at something I don't see. When he turns back to me, he looks afraid.

_"Don't you hear them, mommy? They are calling you."_

I sit on the floor next to this precious little boy and he jumps up in my lap so I can hug him.

"_No baby, I don't hear them."_

He puts his tiny little hand over my mouth, _"Shhhh just listen." _

In the distance, I hear Christian calling me. "Ana. Ana, baby can you hear me?" I want to call out to him but I have not voice. The words are gone_. "I have to go soon mommy. You won't seem me again unless you dream of me." "What what do you mean?" _

_"You'll know what I mean when the time is right. But know that I am always here." _he says pointing to my chest. _"Oh Blip!"_ I cry hugging my little boy_. "Ted mom. You and daddy were going to name me Ted." _

_"Teddy?"_

_"Yeah, mom."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you to mom. Tell daddy I love him too."_

I kiss my little boy and he is gone. The light is coming back. It's so bright. Blinding white light. I close my eyes to shield them from the light and when I open them again I am staring in the eyes of my love. My Christian.

_**Hope you all enjoyed. Please don't forget to post a review. Thanks-Betty**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the new follows and reviews. I see that a lot of you if not all of you are hopping Teddy doesn't die. I won't promise anything. But, I will say that the story does get very interesting. This chapter and the next couple of chapters may be a little boring but trust me the plot does thicken. Thank you all for supporting my creative outlet and I look forward to your reviews. **

**xoxo- Betty**

**NOTE: I don't own FSOG Trilogy or its characters. They belong to E.L James. I am simply borrowing the characters for my creative purposes.**

Chapter 3: technically Chapter 2:

APOV:

"Christian?"

"Welcome back Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, Christian," I say tears threatening to fall, "I had the strangest dream. What happened, where am I?"

"Did you now? Well, you are in the hospital. I will explain why later. And, can tell me all about it after the doctors check up on you."

"Don't leave."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Grey."

The doctor comes in and begins to check me out. "Welcome back Mrs. Grey, I'm Dr. Bartley. I have been taking care of you." I honestly do not hear a word that he says because I do nothing but stare into the sexy pair of gray eyes standing in the corner. I have not seen them in what seems like forever and I do not want to look away. Dr. Bartley informs us that all looks good and that blip looks healthy and if no complications arise, I will be able to go home in a week or so. I ask about Dr. Greene, my normal OBGYN. He said that Dr, Greene relocated during my stint in a coma. What a shame I really liked her. I say to Christian, "I guess we have to find a new doctor." He tells me not to worry about that now and just to rest. REST. I've been resting for months; I just want to go home. I don't argue I just nod. After the doctor leaves Christian is back at my side in nanoseconds. He tells me all about what happened. How I single-handedly saved Mia's life and what happened with Hyde. He's being charged with kidnapping, attempted murder and blackmail. Christian assures me that he will be locked up for a very long time.

CPOV:

I let out a sigh of relieve. I thought I'd never see those blue eyes again. The doctor comes in to check on Ana. I slink back in to the corner of the room. Never taking my eyes off my Anastasia. The good doctor checks Ana out and informs her about Dr. Greene. Why didn't I get word of this? I guess we will have to find another doctor. I had better get someone on this task. I begin sending a mass text to all of our family.

*Ana woke up. All looks good 4 now. Give her the day 2 rest b4 visiting-CG*

I fill Ana in on what led her to be here, saving Mia's life and what that Hyde fucker has got coming to him. I finish up, there's a knock at the door, and it slowly begins to open. It's my mom. Of course, she wouldn't listen to my text. She has tears in her eyes and comes over to give Ana a hug and kiss. Ok, mom jeez. She's still hugging her. I can barely hear what she is saying between sobs.

APOV:

After Christian tells me about Hyde, there's a soft knock at the door. I expected seeing Taylor but it was Grace. She comes over to me with tears in her eyes and proceeds to hugs and kiss me. In between sobs, she keeps repeating, "Thank you, thank you." I am assuming she is thanking God for answering her prayer and waking me up. "Grace, it's ok. I'm ok, WE are ok." I say to her while patting her back. "Oh Ana, I own you my life. You've saved my kids." Kids? Was Elliot there too? "Ummm, Kids? I thought I saved Mia's life." "You did, but you also saved my sweet little boy. Thank you for that. He opened up to me finally while you were sleep and it's all because of you. You are an angel my dear." She stops hugging me, walks over to Christian, and hugs him. He looks a little confused when he looks at the two of use. I just shrug, as I try to remember all the bits and pieces that I think I heard while in a coma. Or was I dreaming? My eyes begin to get heavy, but I try to fight through it, I've sleep for way too long. Christian senses my apprehension and whispers in my ear, "Sleep, baby." I yawn, "But there is so much I need to tell you." "There's plenty of time. Sleep now, baby." And he kisses my on my temple.

CPOV:

I have Taylor take me home. He called Gail after we've said goodnight to Ana, to let her know we will be returning. She has dinner waiting when we arrived. As I make my way to the breakfast bar, I am stopped in my tracks by Gail as she has managed to wrap her arms around me and gives me a hug. "I knew she'd wake up today, Mr. Grey." "Gail?" "Oh my, I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry Mr. Grey." I offer a warm smile and she turns away to wipe the tears from her eyes with her apron. I am not comfortable with my staff showing emotion. I get that we are all running and fumes and emotions are high. I excuse it this time, but I must remember to talk to all staff about this. After dinner, I go in my study to answer some emails and returns calls I have missed since I sent out the mass text. As I am finishing my call with Ray, Mia calls my cell. She's hysterically crying, no doubt happy that Ana and the baby are ok. She wants to throw a party for Ana. "Don't fight me on this Christian, I am throwing the party whether you like it or not. We could have it at your place or at mom's either way, it's happening. Got it?" "Jeez, Mia ok. I get it. Can we at least wait until my wife is released from the hospital?" "Your place or mom's?" "We'll do it here. And Mia? Small. Only family. I don't want to overwhelm her. Ok?" "Yeah, yeah, I get it Christian. Can I come to see her tomorrow?" "Sure, not too early though." "Love you big bro." Ugh. "Love you baby sis."

After my call. I jump in the shower. I let the water just run down me. Taking away all the pain, hurt, and stress of the last few months. I never want to be put in that situation ever again. Lack of control. I have to make sure that Ana is always protected. If I could lock her away in a room, I would. As her husband, as a man, it is my duty to protect her. _Don't you mean as her Dom, Grey. As her Dom Grey, it was your duty to protect her. _Oh shut up, she was never my sub. I scream at my subconscious. _True, but things would have been so much better had she just signed the contract or was ok with saying she'd obey in her vows. _He spits back at me. He's right though. Once my fingers have turned to prunes I finally get out of the shower. I throw on a pair of pj's, and lay down, in an attempt to clear my head and get some sleep. I don't know what time I finally fall asleep, but when I wake up the clock says it's four in the morning. I get up feeling just as tired as I did when I laid down and head out to sit at the piano for a while. Maybe, I'll take Ana to Aspen for a while, give us both time to recoup. At five, I head down to the gym; Sawyer is waiting for me at the elevator. At six, I head back up to have shower and breakfast. Taylor and I head back to the hospital. Ana is just waking up when I enter her room.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Fifty Shades Trilogy or its characters. They belong to E.L James.**

**Happy Reading. **

Chapter 3

APOV:

I wake up dripping in sweat. I stretch my neck to look at the clock on the wall and it says that it is four in the morning. I look at the chair next to me and Christian isn't there. I guess he must have fallen asleep after he went home. On the other hand, maybe he got caught up with work. That seems more like him. I sit in the dark trying to remember the details of my dream. I know I wasn't dreaming about blip again. But I just can't remember. This reminds me, I must tell Christian about the dream I had about Blip. He might tell me to talk to John about it but I only want to talk to him about it. While trying to remember my dream I drift back to sleep and I wake again as Christian strolls through the door.

He walks over to me and kisses me on my forehead, "Good morning baby." "Morning" I say as I inhale him and smile up at him. God, I miss him, his scent, his smile. "When can I go home?" I ask, secretly praying that he will say today but I know that, that just won't happen. I have been in a coma for almost 3 months, after all. He smirks, as if to say you know the answer to that already and I shrug. "Can't blame a girl for trying," I giggle. "My, my Mrs. Grey," he says as his eyes turn lustful and hungry, "I have terribly missed that sound."

We have breakfast together. He has scrambled egg whites, a muffin and coffee. I have tea and a nutrition smoothie. The doctors want me to start small. I guess I have to crawl before I can run. Now, I really have an excuse for not eating and Christian can't be mad at me about it. During breakfast, we talk a bit and I ask him what happened to him last night, because I thought he would have come back to the hospital. He said that he got caught up responding to emails and texts for our family and from work and he was making phone calls. After which he had a shower and went to bed. He also told me he was working on a project but wouldn't tell me about it. He looked relieved when Dr. Bartley and the nurse come in.

CPOV:

She wants to go home. What? She just woke up. She's been in a coma for almost 3 months. I just look at her. She can't be serious. She didn't lose her smart mouth because she responds to my look with "you can't blame a girl for trying." Then I hear the sound that I have been longing for. She giggles, and its the most beautiful sound in the world. I stay cool but I'm sure my eyes are screaming lust and hunger when I look at her. During breakfast, I knew she'd ask me why I didn't return last night. So, I tell her what I did. Leaving out that part about Mia wanting to throw her a party. I mention the project that I was working on but don't elaborate. I've spent many hours at the hospital and Ana's side watching her sleep and I have taken a picture everyday of her and her growing belly. I want to give her something so the feeling of missing most of her pregnancy was a little less. I hope she likes it. I didn't know what else to do. It comes from the heart. She always got upset every time I bought her something extravagant. Well, this doesn't cost much so she can't really complain and I think it is something that she will love.

When Dr. Bartley and the nurse come in I move to the corner of the room but I am listening to everything. They want Ana to start walking around too soon. I interrupt, "It's a little too soon, Doctor?" "Actually, Mr. Grey, we don't see it hurting anything. The sooner Mrs. Grey starts to walk around the sooner she can go home." I glance over at Ana and her face lights up like a kid in a candy store. The doctor continues, "All of her vitals look good and the baby is growing and seems healthy. We are a little concerned with the baby's growth as it is measuring a little small but that is to be expected from being in a coma for as long a Mrs. Grey was. But once we begin rehabilitation and solid foods I see no issues with making a full recover for both mommy and baby." Ana chimes in, "When can I start?" The doctor replies, "As soon as we take your catheter out and you can use the bathroom on your own. We will try for after lunch. Yes?" "Thank you doctor." Ana and I say in unison.

The nurse asks me to step out of the room, as it is now time to take out Ana's catheter. I don't want to go but the nurse said it would only take a few minutes. When I make it out to the hall Taylor informs me that Ray is on his way up and that Mrs. Adam's is trying to book a flight. I tell Taylor to arrange to have the jet transport Carla and Bob. I meet Ray at the elevators and inform him of what is going on. He looks relieved as am I, that all of the reports are good.

APOV:

God that hurt like hell. I never want to get a catheter again. The nurse seemed somewhat cold toward me. Maybe she's having a bad day but she was short and kind of rude. Maybe I should tell Christian but I don't want the poor girl to get fired. She tells me that I should use the call button for assistance to use the bathroom when I need to go. I thank her and she leaves. I am thrilled by who I see entering the room as the nurse is leaving. "Hey, Annie." My dad says with a smile on his face mixed with tears. He comes over, kisses me, and tells me how I should "never do something like this again." Not that I am planning on it anytime soon but I know this is his way of telling me that I he loves me and cares.

APOV:

My morning has been filled with people visiting. The only people I haven't seen yet are my mom and Bob. Christian tells me that the jet will be picking them up and that they should be here tomorrow. I didn't think I would be this tired from just laying down but all these visits and all this talking has worn me out. After lunch, I take a much-needed nap. I still haven't told Christian about my dream.

CPOV:

I take the family out to lunch after I make sure Ana eats her lunch or in this case drinks her lunch. She tells me she's going to take a nap as all of the visitors she's had has made her tired. I stay with her until she falls asleep. As I make my way to the door, she calls out to me. "Christian, Blip loves you." I smile at the thought of her dreaming about our baby and head out to meet everyone downstairs.

"Hello?"

"She's awake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I tended to her myself. And, the baby seems to be fine."

"Ok. Meet me at my place after your shift."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I am returning back to work after a long but short vacation. I will probably only be able to post once a week. I have not figured out which day yet. it will most likely be on Mondays or Wednesday. I will let you all know for sure next chapter. I appreciate all reviews good or bad.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Thank you all for your continued support. I had a bit of a writer's block. I will be posting new chapters on Mondays. This will give me time to write and get past any blocks I run into. This is a short chapter, I apologize. But I am introducing 2 new character; Sean and his older sister Nicole. Hope you enjoy and please remember to comment good or bad. I appreciate them all. I own the story line and characters Sean and Nicole. Everything else belongs to E.L James.

Happy reading

Chapter 4

Sean's POV:

Granted, I had nothing to do with Christian's wife being put in the hospital. But damn it, for my sister's sake I was hoping she'd never wake up. After she told me about their relationship years ago, and after finding out Ana was in a coma, I requested to be transferred to the floor she was on. I couldn't get in the room because there was an unwritten rule about male nurses tending to his precious wife. There was something about watching Christian suffer that made my dick twitch. Yeah, I'm a sick bastard. I know.

It's my day off when Nora calls me. She's one of the nurses that has had the privilege of tending to Mrs. Grey. She was the only one that could get close enough to get info. So I tapped that nice piece of ass a couple of times to gain her trust. Now, she thinks we are dating but I'm only in it for the access. She's got quite the appetite.

It's my day off when Nora calls me. I was thinking she'd want to get together for another "session" but what she tells me only makes me think of my sister.

"Hello?"

"She's awake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I tended to her myself. And, the baby seems to be fine."

"Ok. Meet me at my place after your shift."

After I get off the phone with Nora, I call my sister. She'd want to know what's going on. I don't know much about their relationship. Just what she's told me. She wanted more and he didn't want to commit. I have a feeling that there is more to the story. Since she read about the Grey's marriage in the news, she has been nothing but depressed. She's my big sister and I want to make her happy. She started to cry when I tell her that Ana awoke, but she sounded like she was smiling when I told her that she was still pregnant. She tells me that she has to make some calls and that she may need my help in the future. Anything for my big sis. Why do I have a feeling that I am about to get screwed.

Nicole's POV:

It's been years since I've seem him, but when we have our weekly visits, Sean tells me that Christian seems to be in misery. The thought does things to me. It is because of Mr. Grey that my life has turned out the way that it has. He's a fool to think that he didn't love us. There's a certain level of trust and love that goes into a Dom/Sub relationship. He was just in it to torture us and fuck us. I realize now, after years of torturing myself that he didn't love us…didn't love me. My brother Sean calls me to tell me that Ana woke up. I bust out in tears because he will no longer be suffering. But when he tells me that she is still pregnant, I give a wicked grin at my reflection. He will bear it after all. He will feel what I felt, what I still feel. Suffering in silence, that's what we do. Right? I hang up with Sean and call the only person I know that could help me.

Elena's POV:

Ring…ring…ring.

Oh, who the hell is calling my now? I just want to relax and down this bottle of wine. Since, the Grey's have "disowned" me. Relaxing or at least tying to, is all that I do. I look at the caller ID and see that it is Nicole. "Nicole, my pet, how are you darling?" What she says next shocks me. Nothing really shocks me. I spit out my wine. "You want to do WHAT?" I've done some low shit in my life but I have to say what she is asking my to do is probably the lowest thing I have ever done. And I love it. "What's in it for me darling? I'll use my resources to help you but I need something in return. When Grey finds out…if he finds out he will kill us. What did he do to you? There has to be a reason." I try to get her to tell me but she doesn't want to discuss it further on the phone. Damn, had I known I was creating a monster I never would have introduced him to this scene. First, Leila and now Nicole. I knew he was good but he's got girls going crazy over him. Ha, who am I to talk I tried to break him and Anastasia up several times. Finally, he had enough and cut me completely off. I end the call after telling her to meet me at the salon tomorrow morning.

CPOV:

Lunch with the family was uneventful. I return to Ana's room and she is reading. I ask her about her dream. She just looks at me. "Christian, I…I have a bad feeling." With tears in her eyes she tells me about the dream she had just before she woke up from the coma. "Ana, baby, it was a dream and nothing more. You know that don't you? We don't even know what we are having yet." She's' been through a lot and I suggest she talk to Flynn. I quickly change the subject as I can see she is getting upset. I tell her that the doctors believe she will be able to go home before Thanksgiving. "There's that smile." I say as I kiss her forehead.

We spend the rest of the afternoon visiting with family. Before she is discharged we have to find a new baby doctor.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fifty Shades or it's characters. They belong to EL James. Sean and Nicole are mine. Thank you for all of the comments and messages. I really appreciate all of them, good, bad and indifferent. Sorry if it is not edited completely. **

**Happy reading.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Elena POV:**

I get to the salon about an hour before it actually opens. I told Nicole to meet me here so that we can discuss her plan without any interruptions. I'm sitting in my office for about 20 minutes before Nicole came barreling though the door looking disheveled. When I asked what was wrong she said that she was up last night thinking of her plan and when she finally fell asleep it was almost time to wake up and meet me. I make us both a coffee and she begins telling me her plan. As she is telling me her plan, I almost want to call the psyche ward and make a reservation for a permanent stay. No one in there right mind could think of doing something this outrageous.

"My darling pet, you are one crazy bitch to come up with a plan like this. I am actually impressed that you came up with this all on your own. You my pet are actually one of my favorites and because of that; I am willing to help you. However, as I said over the phone, I need something in return. This plan is going to take a long time to plan and organize. It is also going to cost a lot of money."

"I know, I will do anything if you could help with this. Christian Grey is going to get what he deserves. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." Nicole begs as she moves forward in her seat. I can see the excitement in her eyes. She's too excited and that can lead to fuck ups. Before I tell her what I want. I say to her, "Dear, Christian is bound to find out about this. It might not be today or tomorrow. I have molded him in to the way he is today. The way he thinks, the way he acts. I guarantee you he will find out about this and I want to tell you that if and when he does find out I will not be blamed for this. I will go to my grave denying having anything to do with this."

"I understand ma'am, you're involvement in this will not come from me. I promise you that on everything I own and love."

"Good, I'm glad you understand. Now, for this plan to work, it is going to take time. We have to find the right people that we can trust. I will take care of all of that. What I want for you is one thing. I want Sean, your brother, to be my sub."

"But, he doesn't-"

"No, buts dear, he subs for me or there is not deal." As I say this, I stand and head to the door. She bows her head as if defeated and before leaving the room, she says in a small voice, "I'll call Sean." "Good darling, you do that." I say as I close that door.

**Nicole POV:**

Ugh, this is not the conversation I want to have with my brother. He doesn't know anything about this lifestyle, I mean he knows about it but he doesn't know that I am into it. He is my brother for god sakes why does he need to know how I get my thrills.

I watch out of the salon and make my way to the car. Although I love my red Audi, I am thankful I recently had it painted to a light blue color because as I hop in the car to dial my brother a black Audi SUV rounds the corner. I freeze for a moment as I swear its Christian's car. I am relieved when I see that it is an old person driving with California plates. Damn, what Elena said about Christian finding out has all really made me paranoid. As I turn on the ignition, my brother answers the phone. "Hey Sean, can you meet me for lunch at my place want to talk you?" At least I think talking to him face to face will be better. "Yeah, Nikki," he says in between a yawn. He must have had a late night because it is well after ten in the morning. "How's one?" "Great, Sean see you then." I end the call as I make my way through mid-morning traffic to the store.

* * *

**APOV:**

I have finally been able to eat solid foods. The doctors have had me walking around to strengthen my legs. Of course, Christian has been a nervous wreck about this. Yes, I have always been clumsy. Yes, I haven't walked in almost four months, but my God man, give me some room. It I didn't know any better I'd think he had himself surgically attached to my hip when I was in a coma. He means well but he is only making more difficult to walk. Between him, my center of gravity being off because of my baby bump, these new hormones, this walking thing just make me want to cry and scream. I just want to go home. I miss my bed…our bed. I miss Christian wrapping himself around me. Christian told me that if I continue to do as well and I am, I might be able to go home by Thanksgiving.

I told Christian about my dream. He says it was just a dream and not to worry about it. I think when I am settled in at home, I will meet with John. Maybe he can shed some light on this.

**CPOV:**

A week has passed since Ana started walking around. The doctors have giving all clear for her to go home. I've kept Taylor in the loop obviously and he has made all the necessary arrangements back at Escala. I know she cam be clumsy and I will be right by her side for whatever she needs. Thank goodness all or the rooms we will need for now are on the same level, except for the playroom. However, I don't think we will need that room for a while at least. Since it is a few days from Thanksgiving I called Mia to tell her to change the welcome home party to the same day as Thanksgiving at Bellevue. This way Ana isn't bombarded with guest her fist day home. "Yeah, sure Christian, I get right on that." She says to me. Only Mia is allowed to rile me up like that. That woman is impossible. We pack up all of Ana's stuff and head out to the lobby where Taylor has brought the care around.

Back at Escala, we make out way up. As we make out way to the door, we hear a crash. Glass falling on the tile floor. My heart sinks. Half of me wants to run in a see what is going on and the other half wants to pull Ana back in the elevator for safety. "Sir, get back in the elevator." Taylor says as he reaches for his gun. "I'll search the premises and call with the all clear." I give him a nod holding Ana close. Shit can't we catch a break?


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued support. I find myself having difficulty getting from point A to point B in writing. Please review. If you have any ideas on how I can move this forward please let me know. And just because it would be an A/n without it. I don't own FSoG or its characters. I own the story line and any characters that where not mentioned in the orignal work. **

**Happy reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Taylor POV:**

Ding.

The elevator door opens and Christian, Ana and I exit into the foyer. As I make my way to the door to open it, we hear a crash. Gail probably dropped something while preparing dinner, but just to be safe I instruct Christian to go back in the elevator with Ana. Once I know that they are secure I reach for my gun and open the door. With my gun drawn I head into the living area and find Gail knelt down sweeping the broken glass into a dust pan with Mia standing next to her. Mr. Grey is not going to be happy about this. Mia looks up at me, shrugs and tilts her head to the side and says, "Surprise". That's when I look around to all the rest of the Greys, sitting and standing around with hopeful looks on their faces. Oh Mr. Grey is really not going to like this. I grab my phone and call Christian, against my better judgment I don't tell him that his family is here, but I do tell him that everything is ok to enter. I couldn't resist Mia's puppy dog look. She reminded me so much of my Sophie. I'll deal with the repercussions of this later. I know that it's coming.

**CPOV:**

Taylor gives me that all clear and Ana and I head back in. Once we his that main living area, we are stopped in our tracks by the roar of, "surprise, welcome home." My first reaction is lot yell at everyone. I square my shoulders and don my CEO stance, that's when I feel Ana tighten her grip on my hand. She knows it's coming. She rests her free hand on my arms and whispers, "it's ok." I kiss her on her temple and motion for Taylor and Sawyer to go to my office. "Come on Christian don't be a party pooper." I hear my sister say as I make my way down the hall to my office. I slam that door.

"What the fuck, why didn't you tell me."

"Sir, I only found out when I came into investigate the noise."

We both turn to Sawyer. "Then why the fuck didn't you call and say anything? God damn it you know I don't like surprises."

"I'm sorry sir. I have no excuse. Your family seemed so happy I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"You work for me not them. If something like this happens again your ass is gone. Both of you. Got it?"

In unison they response "understood sir."

With that I stand and make my way to the door. I'm still angry but not as angry as I was. A long run is in the cards for me later. Mia is standing in the hall when I leave the office.

"Not now Mia."

"Christian, I'm really sorry. I only wanted to show Ana my thanks. She saved my life Christian and I just wanted her to know how much I appreciate her. I didn't think it was right to wait until Thanksgiving. You know, you got to lighten up a little big brother. Not everyone in the world is out to get you. Maybe at one time that was the case but it's not like that anymore. Ana's home, let's celebrate and relax."

I give my baby sister a hug and kiss her head. "I know Mia. But when you've been a certain way for so long it's hard to be 'normal'," I take a deep cleaning breath before saying, "Come on let's welcome my wife home."

* * *

**Nicole POV:**

After I pick up a few things for the store to make lunch, I head out to my apartment. Since I just moved back to Seattle it's a small apartment; nothing too extravagant. It's big enough for me and suits all of my needs. I probably won't be staying here long anyway. I begin to prepare lunch. A small mixed greens salad with strawberry balsamic vinaigrette, and seafood couscous paella. I make more than enough because I know my brother will want to take some home because he never cooks for himself. Just as I am getting ready to plate our lunch, the door bell rings. I yell for Sean to come in.

"What's so important that you just had to wake me up and tell me to come over?"

"Well, hello to you baby brother." I kiss his cheek as he leans against the kitchen counter.

We eat lunch which was absolutely delicious. We make small talk. He tells me about our mom's latest schemes and asks why I don't talk to her much anymore. A simple answer. "She ruined my life, you were too young, you don't remember. But enough of that. Sean, I need you to do me a favor. I don't know if you would even want to do it but I need your serious consideration in it. You remember Mrs. Lincoln from the salon you worked?" My brother has always worked odd jobs before he started at the hospital.

"The one with the nice tits?"

"They're fake."

"But still nice, yeah I remember her. Why?"

"She asked that I put in a good word in for her. She wants to hook up."

"Nice! Cougar. I always knew I'd fuck a cougar."

"Come on, have a little respect, please. It's not that simple Sean. She wants a BDSM relationship with you."

"Shit, like whips, chains and handcuffs? Where the fuck do you find these people, Nikki? God, I don't get down like that. I like kink, kink is good but I don't know."

"Sean it really isn't all that bad."

"And how would you know?"

"She introduced me to someone and it wasn't bad."

"Your ex Christian Grey?"

"No! Well, yeah. No I can't talk about it. Anyway, I asked Elena for a favor and that only way she'll do it is if you agree. Please Sean; you have to do this for me." - Say yes, say yes.

"I don't know Nicks I'll have to thing about this. But she is a nice piece of ass." - That's better than I thought he'd say. We finish up lunch and Sean leaves. Before going he reassured me that he'll think about it.

**Sean POV:**

I can't believe what Nicole has just asked me to do. I knew she had her issues and shit, but this she wants me to do this. I know a little bit about his stuff. I mean you'd have to be living under a rock, to not know about this stuff. I could whip someone and flog them. But for them to do that to me. I just don't know. I'd do anything for Nicole but this. This is just...God I knew I'd get screwed.

I drive out to the salon and park across the street. As I turn off the engine, Elena walks out of the salon. She's hot that for sure. Black jeans, black strapless top and 'fuck me' boots as my sister likes to call them. She still makes my dick twitch. Damn, I'm going to regret this.

"Nikki," I say as she answers the call, "I'm in. I'll do it. I'll do anything for you."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am terribly sorry for not updating like I said I would. I think I missed two weeks. Life has been pretty crazy. I am a wife and a full-time employee first. I hope you all understand. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to post something so you all didn't think I forgot about you. Again thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate each and every single one of you. I am hoping to make up for the short chapters in the next post, which if all goes well will be on the 20th. Thank you again.**

**Happy Reading. :) **

**Betty**

* * *

Chapter 7

APOV:

Christian is trying everything he can to not blow is lid in front of everyone. I look up at him and his face is red. If you look closely you can see the steam pluming out of her ears. I gently squeeze his hand to ensure him that it's alright. I know it's not. I know the culprit in all of this is Mia. But she's a sweet kid, well she not a kid she's practically my age. But it's the thought at counts, and I know that she means well. I feel him catch himself as I take his hand. He doesn't say a word, but I know that Taylor and Sawyer know what he is saying and the three of them head into Christian's study.

I turn to our family. Everyone is here; from Ray to Bob and Carla, to Kate, John and his wife, all of the Greys and even Jose is here. I know that culprit in all of this is Mia. The kid, well she's not a kid she's practically the same age as me, but she means well. And as if reading my mind she come up to me and gives me a hug.

"God, I don't know what his problem is."

"Mia, give him a break. You know just as well as anyone else that he doesn't like surprises. He'll yell and Taylor and Sawyer and then he'll be fine."

"I'm still going to give his a piece of my mind. He really needs to lighten up a bit."

"I know Mia, but his reaction is understandable. I can only imagine how things were for him when I was in the hospital. How stressful things were."

"Yeah but still, it's not the end of the world. I'll talk to you in a bit."

She then heads off down the hall to Christian's study.

Everyone takes their turn coming up to me hugging me and telling me how much they miss me and are glad that I am home and well.

Sawyer and Taylor enter the living area and head towards Taylor's office, with their heads down, followed by Christian and Mia. Christian looks a little better. All eyes are on him as he comes over to where I am sitting and stands behind me.

"Well, Mia has informed me that I need to lighten up. Not sure how I will do that, and although it won't be easy, given the fact that I am who I am and the position I am in. But I will try."

I put my hand on his hand, look up at him and smile. Oh, Fifty.

Gail interrupts us for our light chit-chat by telling us that dinner is ready. As we all head into the dining area, she pauses. "May I have word Mrs. Grey?" I nod my head at Christian for him to go ahead.

"Sure Gail, what can I do you?"

"Ma'am," I look at her, pleading for her not to call me ma'am. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am. Gail and I have come to an understanding that when it is just her and I then she will call me Ana. I know if Christian finds out he will have a fit. But until then it will be our little secret.

"Ana, I just wanted to say that I am glad you are better and home. It has been a difficult four months for all of us. We are very happy you are back with us." I see her starting to tear up and before my pregnancy hormones kick in and we have a crying fest I simply give her a hug and thank her for her kind works and thank her for looking after Christian.

CPOV:

Dinner was unbelievably good. Gail really out did herself. We started off with a mixed greens salad. Spinach, prosciutto and mozzarella stuff pork tenderloin, with an apple chutney. Mashed potatoes and parsnips and some garlic butter asparagus. For dessert, we had mini chocolate molten cakes with vanilla ice cream. The look on Ana's face when she saw the vanilla ice cream was priceless. I couldn't help but chuckle. She quickly recovered before anyone could take notice that her face turned fifty shades of red. But I noticed. I notice everything she does. I lean over and whisper, "Behave Mrs. Grey." She blushes and giggles. I will never tire of that sound. Mia interrupts over private little moment by tapping on her glass. Once everyone has their attention on her she stands.

"Although Christian blew a fuse because I invited you all here tonight without him knowing, I just wanted to say why I did it." She slowly begins to walk over to where Ana and I are seated and stands in the middle of us. "I'm always for a party, we all know that. So I put together this little get together to thank Ana." She turns toward Ana and kneels down. "Ana I owe you my life. I can never thank you enough for saving it. Not only did you risk your own life but you risked my niece's or nephew's life as well. It was a stupid move, but thank you for doing it. If it weren't for you I don't know where I would be, laying in a ditch somewhere I'm sure. You. Are. My. Hero." All of the women are in tears and some of the men are too. Well, Carrick is and I know Elliot is although he hides it well. I can't even think of crying because I am just so happy that my Ana is home and well.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the new follows and subscriptions. Also thank you for all of the comments and reviews. I have been without internet for a while. Boohoo. I may not reply all of your comments but I DO read them. I think we will be coming to an end in the story soon. I know you all want it to last. But sometimes all good things must come to an end. I've plotted out the next couple of chapters and I have only been able to get as far as Chapter 10. **

**PandaAngel94- Yes, English is my first language. No guarantee yet on the outcome on what may or may not happen to the baby but I hope you continue to read.**

**To the Guest that wrote a book for a review. Thank you. I do wish you logged in so I can respond appropriately but seriously, thank you. Your questions have helped me to I guess fill in the blanks that even I was missing.**

**Also I have decided that every few chapters I will do a little review on what has happened so far. Thank you to for the idea. I absolutely agree with you. I read a lot of stories also and it can get confusing after a while. Especially, when there is a long pause between updates.**

**Happy Reading to you all.**

* * *

**What has happened so far?**

Ana was in a coma for almost 3 months, after Jack Hyde attempted to kidnap Mia and called Ana for ransom. During the coma Ana had a dream about Blip. Somehow, Ana is still pregnant. Ana told Christian about the dream and Christian didn't take any stock into the dream calling it just a dream. Ana on the other hand, isn't' so sure but has yet to delve further into this idea. After Ana wake up from the coma, we meet Nicole and Sean. They are brother and sister. Sean is a nurse in the hospital that Ana is in. Although he can't get close to Ana, he has his "friend with benefits" keeping an eye on the situation for him. Nicole has a past with Christian. We have yet to find out what this past was. All we know is that Nicole is a former sub, who current has ties with one Elena Lincoln. Nicole has a plan to get back a Christian but need Elena's help. Elena won't even consider it until Sean agrees to be her sub. Ana is finally able to come home a few days before Thanksgiving. Mia, against Christian's advice threw a surprise party for Ana, at Escala. Mia, just want to thank Ana for saving her life.

In a nutshell, that is what has happened so far.

* * *

**Sean's POV:**

My sister. What can I say about my sister Nicole? She was/is an amazing person. She had this way about her that could make anyone do whatever she wanted. She has these green eyes that seem to illuminate from within. They'd change hue according to what emotion she was feeling at the moment. But all of that has since changed. We had made a pact a long time ago that that no matter what happened or where we were in life, we would be there for each other. After our parents died, we had to be there for each other because no one else was.

Our parents got together when she was thirteen and I was twelve. Although she was older than I was, I always felt like I had to protect her. I was tall for my age. A few inches shy of six feet tall. I guess I get that from my father. He was almost six foot seven when he died. Nicole was petite, about five foot five. Perky round breasts that I imagine would fit in my hand perfectly. A small waist and a perfect round ass. She pretty much stayed this way up until recently. I was disappointed when her mom and my dad announced that they were getting married. Whether it was a little crush or what, but whatever I was feeling I knew that they wouldn't amount to anything because of this announcement. So I put all of my energy from that day into being her "brother"; looking out for her, beating up boyfriends that didn't treat her like I would have treated her.

It wasn't until junior year in high school that out parent died in the plane crash. They were on vacation in the Puerto Rico. My father had gotten sick while down there. Nicole's mom insisted that they hire a pilot to fly them back, but my father being a stubborn old mule that he is decided to fly back himself. Their plane crashed of the coat of the Carolina. To this day we don't know what happened. We had no one. Her mom was all she had and my dad was all I had. No we had each other.

We began to grow apart when it was time to go to college. I decided to stay on the east coast and go to The College of New Jersey. Nicole has always felt like there was something bigger and better waiting for her out west. She went to Seattle University to study business and accounting. We would talk on the phone almost every day. She was doing really well, where I…I had fallen off. Our parents left us a sizable inherence when they died. I partied and drank and partied some more until I only had about a 100 thousand left. Mean while Nicole lived within her means. I was used to the money, she and her mom had money but I can tell that Nicole wasn't used to the lifestyle. Her money was just sitting. He lived on campus until her last year where she moved into an apartment at The Cobb.

After college I went out to Seattle to stay with Nicole for a while. She was doing really well for herself. She had just landed a job at an accounting firm not far from her apartment. When she wasn't shopping or working she was helping out at a salon that her friend owns; one Mrs. Elena Lincoln. She didn't work or help out there for long. She had called me one day to pick her up. She had said that she didn't get along with one the male stylists. When I finally got there I was waiting by reception and that is when I met Elena for the first. She was beautiful; pure sex on two legs. A bit too old for me but I still wanted to tap that ass. The way she looked in that purple satin and black lace bustier, black tights and those black leather thigh high stiletto boots. My God! I think if I stayed there long enough I would have passed out for lack of blood and oxygen to my brain. A part of me was hoping that Nicole would change her mind about quitting because I wouldn't have minded for to the salon to hang out and get lunch every day. Just to see Mrs. Lincoln's sweet ass every day. I couldn't bare to have a conversation with this women, other that hi and bye. She purred when she spoke, and I don't think my ears or my dick would be able to handle a more in-depth conversation. Anyway back to Nicole and what I know.

A month or two passed and I couldn't take the Seattle weather any more. In all reality, I just really missed the east coast. Our phone conversations began to get shorter and shorter. She'd later tell me when I showed up at her door one day, because I hadn't heard from her in a week that she had been distracted with work. She looked tired and worn out. Her eyes were losing their dance, their sparkle. I knew there was something more to it. She we went out for drinks and she finally told me that she was in a relationship with a guy named Christian, and that he was "intense". She also admitted to me that she was falling for him, but he won't commit. That he was just looking for a fuck buddy. What an ass? If we didn't' grow up together, I would have totally committed myself to Nicole. We aren't blood so it's ok, right? She's an amazing person. Of course when she told me he was "kind of controlling", I wanted to meet him and kick his ass. One the way back up to the apartment, she leaned over top me in the elevator and said "you can't meet him Sean; I told him that we don't talk anymore. I told him that after our parents died, we grew apart and you didn't want anything to do with me." Damn! It felt like I got stabbed in the heart. The next morning I caught the first flight back home. I left without saying anything to Nicole. I'd soon get over it because, well, quite frankly I love her. I'd do anything for her and take whatever punched she throws at me with a smile on my face.

It wasn't until about 6 months or so later, when Nicole called me crying hysterically.

"Sean, I need you. We broke up. I don't know what to do."

And just like that I dropped everything and moved out to Seattle to help my sister out. She was thin and frail. Dark circle around her eyes; mumbling to herself. My beautiful sister lost herself and I made it my mission to get her back to the really her. The Nicole that is full of energy full of hope and love.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

As I leave the salon for the night, my phone rings.

"Elena, Sean said he'll do it."

"Excellent my dear. Give me his number and I'll sort out the details with him." She gives me the number and I must admit a rush of excitement flows through me. I have secretly wanted to get my claws in him from the first time I met him. Staring at me, gawking like he's some little school boy.

The next morning I text Sean with the details.

**Friday. My house. Back door. Wait in the kitchen. **

I text the address and wait for a response. It's not long before my phone chimes alerting me of an incoming text.

**Yes, ma'am. **

He's quick.

* * *

**Elena's POV:**

After a very long weekend. I am undeniably spent. This new little pet of mine is something else. At first, he didn't like the punishments. Who does? He called the safe word after only two cracks of the whip. I was so disappointed. We took s a little break and by Sunday afternoon he was tolerating the punishments better. What can I say I like to beat the crap of guys before I even let them think they will fuck me. My pet called "yellow" a couple of times but never once called "red" since the first time. I was so proud of my little pet so I gave him is reward. A few more weekends like this and I will have him to my exact specifications.

As part of my deal with Nicole, the next day I begin making calling and pulling strings. Her plan is all set.

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

After our families all leave, Christian says he has a surprise for me. He instructs me to go upstairs to the guest bedroom, and he will go up in a few minutes. As I make my way up, I pause at the door to the playroom. God, I miss that room. Maybe when I fully recover we can spend and entire weekend in here. I finally make my way to the guest room and take a deep breath before opening the door. The smell of fresh paint surrounds me as I make my way into the room. I don't even know where to begin to even look. The room has been completely transformed into a nursery. Pale yellow walls, dark mahogany wood furniture, and white linens. There's a tan rocker glider in the corner next to the crib. On the wall where the door is there is a floor to ceiling mural of the shores of Monte Carlo. Since there are no windows in the room this mural brings the outside in and it is breathtakingly beautiful.

In the crib there is what looks like a photo album. On the album there is a hand written card in Christian's writing. It says, "Open me." Grabbing the album I slide into the rocker, which is heaven in a chair, I begin to look through the album. It's hard to see through the tears and what this man has done. This man, My Man, have taken photos of me, of my growing belly the entire time I was in a coma. I hear the door creak a look up to find Christian leaning against the door.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi."He says.

"Have I told you how amazing you are Mr. Grey?" I sob and giggle at the same time. "Thank you so much Christian, I love it and I love you." He stands in front of me and sinks to his knees. He puts his hand on my cheek and I feel the electricity again, well it never left.

"I love you Mrs. Grey," he moves to my belly, "and I love you too."

Oh Fifty, you never cease to amaze me.

"Come," he says bring us both up to our feet. "Let's have a bath and get some rest."


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't hate me. You may not like this chapter but please continue to read the story. Thank you all for your reviews. You guys are not liking Nicole. I actually kind of feel bad for her. We'll get more from her in the next chapter or so. **

**Happy reading. **

**Please remember that I DO NOT own the characters mentioned in FSoG. They belong to EL James.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Christian's POV:**

It's been almost 3 months since Ana has been home. It's been about a month since I received the last anonymous letter. Yeah, anonymous letters, first Leila, Hyde and now these. We've beefed up security because of it. Welsh has tried to determine where they originated from. Even after I threatened to fire him, we've only been able to determine that, there were no postage stamps. So we initially thought an inside job but all of the staff have been polygraphed and all passed. And, given the content of the letter we have also be able to determine that a female and one from my past sent them.

**Letter #1: HELLO SIR**

**Letter #2: YOU'VE BEEN A BAD, BAD BOY**

**Letter #3: HOW SHALL YOU BEEN PUNISHED**

Once we received the second one, I figure out that we may be dealing with Elena, or one of THE fifteen. Welsh has been able to track ten of the fifteen plus Elena down. I was more than relieved when I read that one of those 10 was Leila although she has been in constant contact with Flynn. There are still five that we cannot find, and out of those five, three are "capable" or ballsy enough to send something like this. I'm not discounting Elena but I think, matter of fact I know that it has got to be one of the ones we can't find. They have been able to somehow get the letters into the building and have them sent to my office via our own mail clerks. Since they are being sent to the office I have been able to limit Ana's knowledge of it. She doesn't need any added stress to the pregnancy. It's has been stressful enough for her. She's been on bed rest for the last two weeks because her blood pressure sky rocketed. Our baby boy only has few weeks left to go. And I will try everything possible to make Ana as comfortable and stress-less as possible. I'm excited and terrified all at the same time.

Although these letter are constantly in the back of my mind. We, I have to move past this. There doesn't seem to be any immediate threats.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later.**

**Ana's POV:**

"Gail! GAIL!" I stand in the hallway, screaming through the pain. Something's not right. Gail and Sawyer both come running to me. I am on my knee now, trying to catch my breath.

"Mrs. Grey, what's wrong?" Gail asks fear etched on her brow.

"The baby. Something's wrong." I manage to say between sobs.

"Mrs. Grey, I am going to need to take some deep breaths. Sawyer and I are going to take you to the hospital."

"Christian! Call Christian."

"I'm one it Mrs. Grey. I'm going down to get the car."

"No! You have to carry me. I don't think I can walk."

One the way down to the car. I am leaning on Sawyer and he is trying to call Christian. Sawyer must have texted Christian because when he picked up he was talking to me. "Ana baby, you are going to be ok. I am leaving my meeting in Tacoma now. I'm about an hour away. But I will be there as soon as I can. Gail and Sawyer are with you and they will not leave you. I will call my mom; they should be back from their vacation." Even through the phone when he talks to me I feel like we are in our own little bubble. "Christian," I say between contractions, at least I think that's what they are. I've never felt anything like this before. "I'm scared." "It's going to be ok baby." He says with his voice cracking, holding back emotion. "I love you. I'll be there soon." He continues and then he tells Sawyer to go off of speaker and by the way Sawyer is all 'yes sir' and 'no sir' I 'm sure Christian is trying to control the situation all the way from Tacoma. Oh my sweet, controlling fifty.

When we finally get down to the garage I don't think I can stand anymore. I feel weak. Sawyer lifts me up again and carries me to the back of the SUV. Despite the afternoon traffic and the rain, we make it to the hospital in 15 minutes. No one is here. Not Christian, not Grace, no one but my doctor. I guess Christian called him after we hung up. They put me in the wheelchair and rush me up to Labor and Delivery. I feel light-headed, and nauseous. Everything is rushing past me in a blur. I last thing I remember is Sawyer saying, "Oh shit, she passed out." When I open my eyes again I am sitting on a park bench, holding a teddy bear. Watching kids play.

* * *

**Sawyer's POV:**

Carrying Mrs. Grey to the car I feel her trembling in my arms. What do I do? What do I say? Part of me wishes I have taken today off. I place Mrs. Grey in the back of the SUV. "We'll get you to the hospital soon, ma'am." That's all I manage to say. Gail hops in the back with Ana and I run to the driver's side and get in. I want to floor it but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Besides, Grey will have my ass if I get into an accident. We make good time considering the traffic and rain. I called Ana's doctor on the way to the hospital. He said he would meet us in the lobby. On the way up to the labor and delivery floor Ana passes out. Gail stays with her while I call Mr. Grey.  
"Mr. Grey, where are you sir?"

"Sawyer we are on our way. What's going on?"

"Well sir, on the way up to Labor and delivery An- Mrs. Grey passed out. Mrs. Jones is with her while I stepped away to call you. Sir, Dr. Grey isn't here yet..." He cuts me off to talk to Taylor. "Shit, Taylor floor it now! Luke, stay with her. We should be there in about 20 minutes." I hustle back to the room and the nurses are hooking her up to monitors. She's awake but completely out of it. Gail tells me that her blood pressure is high, too high in fact.

"Mr. Grey?" The doctor says as he walks over to us.

"Um, no, I'm Luke Sawyer, Mrs. Grey's personal security. Mr. Grey is enroot and should be here in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, well we can wait a few more minutes but if he isn't here in the next 10 minutes we are going to have to go ahead and do an emergency caesarean. I was able to stabilize her pressure but it's still too high and that baby is starting to show signs of distress."

I text Mr. Grey and Taylor. "**GET HERE NOW! Blood pressure high, baby is distress, 911 C-section."**

I hit send on my phone and here Ana mumble, "No. Christian? Where is he?"

"We are losing time; the baby's heart rate is dropping. We need to go now Doctor." Before I can protest, the doctor says, "Very well, let's move her. OR room 5 is open yes?" "Yes doctor." They begin hooking Mrs. Grey up to the portable machines.

Gail and I follow behind as Ana is wheeled to the OR room. Just before they enter the room, Christian and Taylor come barreling down the hall.

"Ana! I'm here." He yells.

"Christian? Christian I'm scared." He is by her side within seconds, caressing her hair and holding her hand. He is whispering in her ear but I can't make it out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey," the doctor interrupts their time in their bubble. "We have to do an emergency c-section. Unfortunately in order to do this we have to put Mrs. Grey under anesthesia. We cannot allow anyone other than medical personnel in the room."

"The hell you will, I'm going in there."

"Sir, I'm sorry, it's out of my hands." Before Christian could rant about how he will buy the hospital, Taylor steps up and places his hand on Mrs. Grey's shoulder. "Sir, let them do their job. Please sir. The quicker they go in the better the chance they have of saving Ana and the baby." Taylor the voice of reason. Christian looks defeated but agrees. And the four of us are left staring at the OR room doors.

* * *

**CPOV:**

This has been the longest hour of my life. If anything happens to my wife or son I don't know what I'll do. I can't even begin to process the thoughts of what if something happened to them. We still have so much time together. So many places to go and things to do. This can't be the end. I've been pacing the waiting room area, don't know for who long. My feet are numb. The hum of the snack machine and the tick tock of the clock seem to be amplified. Each tick seems to last a minute between each tock. I think I am going crazy. No one will tell us anything and threatening to buy the hospital, fire the staff and shut the place down has not worked. I can't even have my mother find anything out for me, because she and Carrick have been delayed. Their flight doesn't get in until tomorrow. I can't send the jet because Ros has it with her while she finishes up business in New York. I need another plane. The walls are closing in but I have to be strong for Ana, my Ana.

Gail as convinced me to sit down for a while. She's also told me that she called Flynn. Apparently I have been pacing for the good part of an hour. Why didn't I stay home today? I should have canceled the meeting and stayed home. I don't know if that would have changed anything. I'd probably still be sitting in the room waiting, whether I'd stayed home or not, but Ana wouldn't be scared. Things were going so well. But this is my Karma. These were the cards I was dealt. It's a shit hand let me just tell you. The only good thing is my Ana. Where are the doctors? Why haven't they come to update me.

As I finish up a silent prayer to who ever is listening, Gail hands me a cup of coffee. I take a sip and we all look up as the latch on the door opens. It feels like an eternity passes before the person on the other side walks in.

"Dr. Thompson, what's going on?" I jump up when I see that it is him.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry." NO, No, no.

"We've tried everything that we could but we were unable to save the baby."

I look at Dr. Thompson dumbfounded. I am at a loss for words. In fact, I think my words are gone. I try to speak but nothing comes out. Taylor, sensing my panic clears his throat to speak. "Mrs. Grey? What about Mrs. Grey?"

"Well her blood pressure spiked dangerously high. It was touch and go for a minute but on the baby was born we were able to stabilize her and get her pressure back to normal. She's not out of the woods yet. Despite all of our efforts the baby's chord was tied in a knot.

By some miracle I get my voice back. "The baby? Can we see him?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Grey we have already taken him down to autopsy." I drop to my knees. This can't be happening. He continues talking but all sound vanishes. All I hear is my breathing and heartbeat. My heart, _what heart Grey_, is in my stomach and I feel the bile rising to my throat. Babies aren't supposed to die. Every time I attempt to square my shoulders and stand, I drop back down to my knees wanting to cry like a scared little boy. _Get it together Grey. Ana needs you._ I am brought back to reality by Gail lightly touching my hand, I realize that I am sitting the chair next to the door. "Mr. Grey, once we get Ana all situated in a private room, you will be able to see her."

"Thank you doctor." Is all I manage. For the first time in well forever, all I want is for Grace to hold me at tell me things are going to be ok.

**"Dr. Thompson, code blue. Dr. Thompson code blue" **Oh no that's I hope that's not Ana. I run out to follow the doctor. Before I am closed out of the room I yell to Ana, "Hang in there baby, I'm here."

* * *

Don't forget to review.

Betty


	11. author's note

Hi everyone

You are all probably wondering where I have been. Please know that I am continuing the story. I have just needed to take a break. This part of the story is really hard for me as I am taking it from my own experiences. I hope to post an update this weekend or the beginning of next week. I am very sorry for the lack of an update and hope you all understand. Please be patient with me.

Again thank you all for your continued support.


	12. Chapter 10 Is This Goodbye? Part 1

**A/N:**

**To the guest reviewer:**

**Guest 6/10/13 . chapter 10**

**Stop writing such stupid rubbish and FYI a parent has to give permission for an Autopsy and why the hell would an Autopsy be proformed, its obvious she went into early labour. Try and write like you have some inkling of what you are talking about, otherwise the story just sounds stupid.**

**I could respond to your rubbish but what kind of person would that make me.**

**TO Avid Reader 59: Thank you for coming to my defense. I am happy and thankful I have supports that understand and are appreciative that I am sharing my story.**

**TO everyone else thank you all for the follows, subscribes and favorites old and new.**

**Without further ado, may I present to you the long awaited chapter 10- Is This Goodbye?**

**I DO NOT own anything but the storyline. **

* * *

**Chapter 10- Is This Goodbye? Part 1**

**APOV**

I feel everyone around me, working and I faintly hear their mumbling. I am teetering in the edge of my dreams and reality. And then everything goes dark. I'm back on the bench again. A phone starts ringing. I'm not sure where it's coming from. I search my pockets and nothing. I turn to where the sound seems to be coming from and I see a payphone on the other side of the basketball court. Just when I'm a few feet away it stops ringing. I turn to go back to the bench and it started ringing again. Hesitantly, I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"He did this."

"What? Who is this?"

The line dies.

Its nighttime time now. How long was I one the phone? Of course its night you're dreaming. There's a blinding light and I can't see. It's like I'm in a spot light.

I hear Christian in the distance calling out to me. "Hang in there baby, I'm here." I feel myself fall and jolted back to reality only for a second. "No change, charge to 300." Who was that? Darkness falls on me again. "Don't believe what they say. We'll come back to each other." I feel a light touch on my hand. I look down but don't see anyone. Hmm

"Come back to me baby." I start to open my eyes and am met with sad gray eyes. Why are they sad?

* * *

**CPOV**

This cannot be happening. I can't lose my son and my wife. Not like this, not ever. Why is this happening? This can't be happening? _You're a bad, bad man Grey. That's why this is happening. _I can't lose my heart now. Not after I have found it and Ana had breathe life into it. I'm a good person. I just can't lose them. I am brought back from my thoughts when I hear one of the nurses say, "we're losing her." I make my way in the room after they shock her for the second time. I grab her hand and softly whisper in her ear, "come back to me baby." It feels like forever, but eventually her eyes flutter open. There we are sad gray eyes to scared blue. For the second time in my life, I just don't know what to do or say.

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

After Ana is stabilized and Mr. Grey is content for the time being at Ana's side, I motion to Sawyer to come down the hall away from anyone.

"T, what's up?"

"Something doesn't add up, Luke. It just doesn't make any sense."

"T, What are you thinking?"

"Well it's just my gut. I don't think Baby Grey is dead."

"That's insane T, you heard the doctors."

"Yeah, I heard the doctors. But it still doesn't make any sense. Why would they take the baby to the morgue before the Grey's had a chance to see him? I some hospitals consider it medical waste, but given Dr. Grey's status her, you would think they'd make an exception. Even if the baby is dead they needs to be a funeral. My gut it telling my something is wrong and my gut is always right."

"Forgive me T, but you sound crazy."

"yeah, crazy." I mumble and start to turn toward the elevator. "keep an eye on the Grey's. Call if anything comes up." I hit the button for the elevator it opens immediately and I am soon on my way down to the basement.

I exit the elevator and go searching for the morgue. Once I find it I quickly dress into so scrubs, to make it look like I belong. Each compartment I open I hold my breath expecting to find a baby. Each time I don't find what I am looking for, I am hit with a little bit of hope and disappointment at the same time. I've searched all of the compartments twice, and have found 2 elderly people and a young guy. I wonder how he died. But no baby. I have to some how tell the boss my findings but I need more information. Usually all I have to do is tell him I'm listening to my gut but in this case, I need to get more information. Find some kind of evidence to support my gut. I don't want to give them some hope only to have it taken away again.

My phone starts buzzing and I know it's time to go. I head back up stares and Sawyer meets me in the hall. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Grey is about to tell Mrs. Grey about the baby." Shit I got to stop him. I slip into the room and clear my throat. Oh he doesn't look happy. He comes over to me and I lean in to avoid being overheard. "Sir, forgive me, but I think it would be beneficial to both you and Mrs. Grey if you waited until Dr. Flynn arrived."

"You're right." He tells Mrs. Grey that he'll be back in a minute, that he is going to talk to the doctors. As we make our way into the hall, we see a couple leaving with their baby. I see him falter and as the door closes behind us he collapses on to me. Sawyer helps me get him into an empty room across the all. I have worked for MR. Grey for many years and this is the first time I can honestly say my heart breaks for him. He looks like the lost and confused little boy he's family has spoken about. "Jason, I...I can't do this. I can't tell her. Look at what seeing a baby has done and will continue to do to me. I can't see Ana like this. Seeing her like this will eat me up." Now's my chance tell him Jason. "Sir, you are in shock. Talk with Flynn when he gets here. He will be able to help you better than I can."

"You're right Taylor. Thank you."

"Sir, I...I'm sorry."

"Thank you Taylor, but really what is wrong? You never stutter on your words."

"Sir...if I may...can I speak freely?" He nods his answer. "Sir...I have a theory but I need more time. Do you think you can keep An...Mrs. Grey 'busy' for at least 5 hours? I know it's strange request sir, but...trust me on this." "I'm not sure how I'll keep her 'busy' given the situation, but I trust you, you know that." "Thank you sir."

I tell Sawyer to 'hold down the fort" and I head over to GEH to met with Welsh. I am so grateful Mr. Grey has him in his employ, this guy can hack into anything. I tell him what I need on the phone, and tell him we are on the clock. He sounds skeptical but I know he can pull this off.

* * *

**Hi folks, **

**Its a short chapter I know and I am sorry. This wasn't the hard part. The hard part is the next chapter. I wanted to get it out in one piece but I know you are all patiently waiting. Again I apologize and hope I can get the next part out soon. **

**All the best **

**Betty**


End file.
